


Change to Those Who Need it, More to Those Who Don't

by ThanksRebecca



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, supernatural Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanksRebecca/pseuds/ThanksRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall is bitten by an alpha werewolf. That much Stiles know for certain. What he doesn't realize is that the hickey he got after finally getting laid was also a bite from a werewolf. </p><p>The only problem is, Stiles doesn't change. He doesn't even realize anything was different, no bloodlust or uncontrollable senses, no crazy overnight full body makeovers, nothing.</p><p> That is until he wakes up the day after the full moon exactly the way he wanted to: Perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalachiXDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiXDark/gifts).



Stiles has always been a normal kid. He did his homework, finished his chores, studied when he felt like it, and had a best friend he would cross the world for. Normal stuff right? Right.

So, turning 17 is the biggest thing he's got going for him, until about 3 months until the big day when his best friend Scott is bitten by an alpha werewolf. Two things happened that night. One: werewolves exist HOLY SHIT and two: Stiles is grounded for sneaking out after curfew and listening in on his dad's phone calls. Stiles figures he can't be blamed for curiosity,and that whole trying to keep his dad the Sheriff safe thing.

But anyway, two days later when Stiles is officially allowed out of the house and has free use of his Jeep other than driving to school, his first stop after school is Scott's house.

"Dude, thank God" Scott pulls him inside quickly. Stiles stumbles and turns, amused with Scott's paranoia.  
"What's the problem Scotty? Scared the big bad wolfs gonna come for your little pig?" Stiles smirks and then laughs as Scott's face changes from confused to scowling.  
"This isn't funny dude, I lost my inhaler. We were supposed to get it refilled like tomorrow and Mom wants me to let her take it in during school and I can't find it. I dropped in the woods when we were running for that... thing that bit me."  
Stiles face dropped. "Shit man, we better get going before it starts getting dark out. I do not want to run into that creepy whatever it was you told me about."

A car ride, two hours of searching, and a mile and a half of ground covered later, and nothing has come up. They do however stumble upon the old burnt out shell of what Stiles can tell used to be a gorgeous house. The house though, has nothing on the young man who swaggered from around it. Clad in a leather jacket and tight jeans, Stiles was a goner before the man was in hearing distance.

"This is private property. What are you doing here?" The man said, his jaw set and his eyes unimpressed.  
"Sorry man," Scott said, effectively stopping Stiles from staring at the man any longer and drawing his attention toward Scott.  
"Yeah sorry, my buddy here lost his inhaler a couple nights ago and-" he was cut off by the man throwing something too him. Scott's inhaler. "Thanks dude." Stiles said, shocked.  
"You have what you came here for, now leave. This is private property, and I'm not sure why your inhaler ended up here in the first place." The man was gruff and awkward, like he didn't appreciate still having to deal with the two trespassers.  
Scott had the decency to blush. The boys both glanced down in disbelief at the small object and muttered a distracted "Thanks". Stiles glanced up, expecting a reply and found no trace of the man.  
"Weird." Scott said turning to head back to the Jeep.  
"Yeah," Stiles agreed. "Definitely weird."

*

Friday night of the following week Stiles convinced Scott to go with him to the new club two towns over. Scott, who had recently discovered the newest addition to Beacon Hills High School, Miss Allison Argent, was none to keen about looking at talking to or even thinking about other girls. Stiles had taken to resigned sighs when her name came up about twenty minutes after it did the first time.  
"We aren't going for you Scotty. We are going because Stiles wants to have fun. Now Scott can come have fun with Stiles, or Scott can stay home and worry his diary with the exact shade of Allison's eyes."  
"If I go will you stop talking about yourself in the third person?"  
"Maybe."  
Scott sighed.

45 minutes later, and they were strolling in to the hottest new club in the county, "The Jungle". Stiles was happily bouncing along to the DJs mixes and sipping a beer. It had been stupidly easy getting passed to bouncer with their fake IDs. A friend from school, Danny, owed Stiles a favor after Stiles talked his dad into dropping Danny's criminal charges of hacking the school website and changing the contact information for the main building to a phone sex line. Using the favor for something even more illegal also seamed a little morally ambiguous, but Stiles was willing to overlook that for the sake of having a good time.  
"Scotty," he called over the music. "I'm going in. You coming or what?" When he got no response, Stiles glanced around only to find Scott being sucked into the mass of bodies by a group drag queens. He looked shocked and maybe even a little bit scared, but the ladies were making an effort to calm him down. It seemed to be working enough because soon Scott turned around and let himself be danced with at the edge of the pack.  
Stiles laughed and began dancing his way into the middle of the floor, grinding and swaying whichever way. He finally made it and was almost immediately pushed into the best looking mann he had ever seen. He had been moving, presumably to the outer edge of the floor and Stiles had managed to get himself square in the middle of his path. Not that he was complaining.  
They stood around each other just watching. Stiles and the man were unconsciously moving with the flow of the music, the man shocked at his new and unexpected guest. He smiled and immediately pulled Stiles closer by his hips.  
Stiles, taken back by the mans forwardness, placed a hand on the mans chest to prevent them from coming to close.  
"What's the problem, baby? Tell me you didn't sneak in here just to buy cheap beer." The mans voice sent shivers down Stiles spine, and he moved his hand to rest behind the mans neck.  
"What makes you think I snuck in?" Stiles asked, a challenge in his voice.  
The man pulled them closer, their hips pressed together in the best sort of way.  
"Takes one to know one", the man chuckled and began to grind his hips along Stiles, slow and teasing through their jeans. They danced this was for a while, building themselves up, and making Stiles sweat. At some point, the man had moved his mouth to Stiles neck and had begun to positively wreck him. Licking and sucking marks, kissing slowly and moving up towards Stiles mouth, building up tension until Stiles was ready to burst.  
When their lips finally did meet, it was all Stiles could do to not moan right there.  
The mans tongue took him apart and when they broke for air, the mans eyes flashed gold, so quickly Stiles almost didn't see it.  
"My name is Ryan, by the way." He said, breathless.  
"Stiles. But can I ask why you picked now to tell me?"  
"Because I want you to know the name of the man who took your virginity." Stiles almost laughed. This Ryan guy was cocky.  
"Sorry pal, but her name was Michelle. I haven't been a virgin for almost 6 months." Stiles giggled at Ryan's expression. He looked almost disappointed. After quickly regaining his composure, Ryan said, "You might not be a virgin, but I bet this is the first time any bodies ever fucked you."  
This had Stiles keening and grinding along Ryan's leg. He was right. Other than his own hand and Michelle, Stiles had had nothing else to satisfy himself, nonetheless another man. Michelle had dated him just long enough to let him fuck her, and the clumped him, claiming that the only reason she gad stayed with him is because she didn't want to be a virgin any longer than she had to be. Stiles had tried to be heartbroken, but they were in the relationship for the same thing.  
The idea of letting Ryan fuck him sounded like the best thing in the world at that moment, so he quickly texted Scott telling him not to wait up, but to be ready to come get him in the morning, and his dad telling him that they had both decided to spend the night at Scott's house.  
Then he grabbed Ryan's head and kissed him hard before letting Ryan lead him to a back door.

*

Stiles woke up early the next morning with a hangover, an empty bed next to him, and a small bite on his thigh as the only indication that Ryan had even been there. After shooting Scott a text and putting his clothes back on, Stiles stumbled out into the living room of an apartment, and then out the door to the street. Twenty minutes later, Scott pulled up in his Jeep with coffee and a warning that they needed to be home in the next half hour before Scott's mom was or they were in serious shit.  
The boys headed home with no idea about the bite on Stiles thigh or the trouble it would cause in less than a month.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We officially meet Derek For more than two seconds in this chapter. I'm also taking constructive comments on my characterization (Stiles specifically) because this is my first time writing for characters that already exist. I might not use your suggestions, but any help is awesome.
> 
> EDIT***  
> Oh my god I am actual shit because I haven't updated in like 3 months. Oops?

Sunday evening rolled around and it was all Stiles could do to stay focused on his physics homework. He was chewing on a pen and tapping his fingers along the top of his thigh when a sharp pain jolted him out of attempting to read the next question.  
Without realizing it, he had managed to push into the sensitive bruise. This of course made homework impossible because all the thoughts from Friday night and Ryan came flooding to the front of his mind. Glancing between his book and his bed, Stiles decided he wasn't going to get the work done anyway, so he might as well spend the time as he pleased.  
Double checking that the cruiser wasn't in the drive way, Stiles walked to his bed, a shedding extra clothing as he went, and laid with his back against the wall and his legs laying flat, one knee bent to face the side window. After shimmying his pants passed his butt and down enough to expose skin between the tops of his pants and the legs of his briefs, Stiles began to press the bruise ever so slightly, remembering when Ryan gave it to him.

Stiles recalled the way Ryan's brown eyes reflected the street lights from outside the bedroom window, giving them an almost gold look. He remembered hearing Ryan growl before he licked up Stiles leg and bit down right in the sensitive skin. It was the first time Stiles had come for somebody else in a long time.

These thoughts swirling in his mind, fueling what he knew was going to be a pleasurable and quick session. The headlights of a passing car caught his eye and he turned his head, remembering not being able to keep his hands off of Ryan the whole ride to his apartment. Another more curious sight found him staring at the window trying to comprehend what the strange flash of blue could have been. There had been what looked like two orbs of glowing electric blue right outside the window for a split second and then they were gone.

It wasn't until after Stiles was done and drifting off to sleep that it occurred to him that the two weird orbs were exactly the size of eyes.

*

Monday morning was uneventful. Lunch saw Scott, and by proxy, Stiles invited to Lydia Martins table. 6 months ago, Stiles would have exploded on the spot if Lydia so much as spoke to him, much less invited him to her lunch table.  
Now, Stiles was beginning to think that maybe it was time to move on. He still respected Lydia, but saw they had no chance of a future together and was strangely more okay with that than he thought he would be.  
Stiles strategically chose his spot on Jackson's left, next to Danny, his right hand man, and diagonal to Scott who had taken two down from Jackson allowing for Lydia and Allison, respectively to sit in those seats. Stiles strategy allowed him to stay included in conversation and to act as backup for Scott if things turned ugly. If there was one thing Stiles could do it was talk his way around if not out of any awkward situation.

After watching Scott dig himself into a hole where a group date to the bowling alley lay ready to tear him apart at the bottom, Stiles let his mind wander. He'd woken up that morning remembering the blue orbs in his window. Having dismissed the ludicrous idea that they were eyes, he decided that his alarm clock had caught the window, or at least, he was trying to make himself believe that. After finding out from Derek Hale of all people that his best friend was a werewolf courtesy of an Alpha To-Be-Determined, Stiles was a little wary of what could be lurking outside his window with electric blue eyes.

Scott caught up to him after school and told him that Derek had found him in the parking garage the previous night and wanted to help him train.  
"He did what to you against the hood of your car!?" Stiles asked in mock horror. Seeing Scott's frustration at having to say, "He slammed me against the hood of my car" again and then watching as the gears turned as Scott realized how it sounded was one of the highlights of Stiles' day.  
"You know what I mean. This is serious. Derek said he was coming by my house this afternoon and we were going to learn how to control my new skills." Scott was worried, it showed in his voice, and Stiles decided that maybe now was a good time to start being serious.  
"I don't trust him," Stiles said. "The guy is hiding something from us and there is no way all of his intentions towards you and your new found powers are all pure and for your own good. The full moon is," he pulled out the calendar on his phone, " thirteen days away. By that time we can come up with a way to keep you from trying to eat me like that thing in the woods."  
Scott suddenly looked even more worried. He started to pace and Stiles grabbed his arm before saying "Dude, there is no way you'll be that bad. I guess that wasn't exactly the best thing to say to a new wolf," he huffed an awkward laugh. "Look dude, from what Derek has said, the alpha that bit you was probably going crazy without having a pack of his own. You aren't even an alpha, and if this one bit you, he now has at least a little bit of a pack. Didn't Derek say that would keep you both better off?"  
"I thought you didn't trust Derek." Scott sighed. " I guess you're right dude, but I can't shake the feeling that there's something we don't know about this, any of it. I'm going to meet Derek, but I want you to come with me. I need answers."  
"I can see why you'd need me then." Stiles flexed. "Gotta bring in the big guns to scare the old Sourwolf." He flexed again and smirked in Scott's direction. Scott was smiling at him in the way that said "Thank you" and "you are so weird" at the same time. Stiles was used to it.

*

The two boys arrived home to find Derek sitting on the steps of Scott's porch. Stiles couldn't help but notice the dusting of stubble across the older mans chin. It was distracting.  
Stiles knew deep down that Derek was off limits, for innumerable reasons, but that didn't stop him from looking. Stiles had been comfortably bisexual since freshman year, but had never acted on it. There was nothing stopping him from thinking Derek was hot, because he obviously was, and there was also nothing to stop him from looking at Derek because well y'know.  
"Don't you think it's a little dangerous to be sitting on the porch waiting for some guy who helped put you in prison? It might look like you have bad things planned for us." Stiles smirked at Derek's scowl. He looked good that way.

"Why is _he_ here?" Derek asked, glaring at Stiles like his presence was a personal offense.  
"Well," Scott started, his face scrunched like he was trying to find an easy way to tell Derek that he didn't trust him.  
"Well," Stiles cut in, "because we don't trust you and we don't think you're being completely honest with us."  
Scott shot him a look for being so blunt and then a softer one for helping him say what needed to be said. Derek just raised an eyebrow. Stiles tone shifted to that of a detective making a deal with a criminal.

"At this point I think both Scott and I are willing to over look this dishonesty in favor of some wolf trade secrets." At this Scott made a noise of question to which Stiles held up a finger, asking him silently to wait.  
"I care more about Scott's well being than your back story right now. We have lacrosse games and school to worry about." Smirking slightly he asked, "Speaking of lacrosse, is there any wolfy powers that can advance Scott's game? Not in a huge way but just enough to ensure we finally get to state?"

Scott punched him lightly in the stomach and hissed a "Stiles!", while Derek just raised his other eyebrow and somehow looked even more unimpressed with the two boys.

Derek suddenly looked up, right ear turned slightly toward the end of the street. He sniffed slightly at the air then turned to Scott and said, "Lesson number one: get inside." They rushed into Scott's house, both young men sporting looks of concern.  
"What's going on? Should I be ready to fight?" Scott asked question after question, his eyebrows coming together.

Derek looked at him, vaguely surprised. "You didn't smell that?"

"Smell WHAT?!" Scott was definitely on the edge of hysterics when Derek said, with complete seriousness:

"A cat."

Stiles lost it. He laughed so hard at the utter disbelief and shock on his best friends face as well as all the hype about a _cat._

"Wh... _what?"_ Stiles asked between gasps for breath.

"Listen, there is a cat outside. Old and female, if my nose is right. You were bitten less than a month ago, Scott which means your wolf is little more than a newborn to her. She would have every right to freak out and attack a new wolf on her territory." Derek said every word like it physically pained him to be patient.

Scott's face morphed into a look of horror and the realization. "Crap," he said. "This means I'm gonna have to quit my job. We just found a new cat too. Fluffykins is going to hate me."

Stiles had to sit down to keep from falling over in a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry about the unreliable updates. I just recently got my motivation back because my fantastic friend MalachiXDark posted a new original work. Its fantastic and everybody should go read it. Again, sorry for being a terrible, terrible story updater.


End file.
